11 years in the future
by azalealady
Summary: 11 years is a long time, many things happen but they carry on with their lives. this is the story of Tsuna and his guardians 11 years later. See behind the scene of their life as mafia and view them as simple civilians.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: khr does not belong to me

this is my second time writing but i have deleted my first fanfiction. review and critique is very much appreciated. depending on the review i will try to see if i can write the next chapter. english is not my first language so grammar and spelling might not be accurate.

It's eight in the morning and the brunet still on his bed sleeping peacefully.

"Tsu-kun, wake up breakfast is ready" a lady's voice coming from the kitchen.

With groggy feeling and still attached to the warm quilt on his bed, the brunet just stirred lightly. Taking his time to sit and rubbing his eyes to the sun rays, Tsuna cannot help to smile sheepishly. Just how many times can he do this when he was in Italy? It was always 6 in the morning when he already wake up prepared to battle out the paperwork in his office. Today is a bit special because he decided to take a small break between his hectic lives to visit his mother in Japan. He misses his mother so much considering the time he has to spend to handle the entire problems before he can really ditch the paperwork to other people. In addition, it has been a long time he can sleep comfortably in his small room in Namimori without being worried of being hit by Reborn's mallet. Truthfully, his habit of waking up late was long gone when he started living in Vongola mansion. It was probably thanks to reborn for teaching him to always be careful even in his sleep. Today will be different because he always felt safe in his own house. He can even hear Reborn's rant in his head when he decided to sleep without thinking about the world yesterday night.

Five minutes after pampering himself on his bed looking at the window and thinking what he should do today, the brunet stand up and walk slowly to the bathroom.

Eleven years after the first day reborn came into his life, Tsuna is no longer the lanky and small boy he used to be. It might be that his hormones decided to play with him that he has late growth spurt. While everybody else has grown up to acceptable height, Tsuna was the only one looking like a midget between his guardians. It was until when he was turning 19 that his body starting to stop the hormone jokes and Tsuna's height changed dramatically. It was an understatement if people say that his growth spurt was surprising because even Hibari and Xanxus twitched at how different Tsuna looked after the summer when he has to stay in the bed because his muscle was hurting so much during the growth spurt time. Three months staying in the bed was worth of Tsuna's fortune when he basically shocked everyone with his grown up look. Standing tall at 6 feet, he is still shorter than Yamamoto nevertheless he is slightly taller than Gokudera. The whole Vongola mansion especially the maid in charge of the Tsuna's clothing was in spur because, they basically has to replace his previous suits and cloth because they does not fit him anymore.

Brushing his unruly brown hair with his hand, tsuna take a look at the mirror and wash his face. It was thanks to his unruly hair that he looked taller than Hibari and Xanxus. When people decided to measure his new height, it was actually the same number as Hibari and Xanxus. This is the point of why they were twitching at how Tsuna's look has changed. Meanwhile the time before this, Tsuna had shown his boss side with his authorative voice and glaring eyes. Nowadays, people already felt intimidated at his height and the effect of his body maturing has changed his voice too.

Once again, a lady voice rang from the kitchen "Tsu-kun, hurry up. The breakfast will get cold and won't you be late with your appointment if you don't hurry up?"

Chuckling at his mother light scolding, Tsuna cannot help to be reminded of how his mom always told him that when he was late for school.

"Yes mom. I'll be down there in few minutes. And don't worry, I won't be late. My appointment is due at 10, so I got 2 hours." His sweet tenor voice resounding from the bathroom.

His voice broke a few weeks before he starts having the muscle ache. He was freaking out when his usual high pitch voice suddenly changed to a low tone which reborn said "he sound gay when he start screaming 'hieeeeeee' every time he was surprised". To that remark, tsuna decide to control his 'hieeeeeee' antiques whenever he was surprised. Honestly, he also thought he sound gross when he screams his signature screeching with his new voice. Nowadays, he is barely surprised at everything, sometime he only raised his eyebrows when he felt too shocked at something. Tsuna was feeling overwhelmed when reborn noted that it was no longer fun to tease him since he always has mild reaction. For Tsuna that is pretty close to a compliment from reborn.

Washing his face and ditching his pyjama in the laundry basket, Tsuna step into the shower room to have nice warm shower in the tub. Tsuna is not skinny and he was not lanky either when he was at his teen age. Always dressed up in casual clothing like hoodies and jeans, there is nothing worth commenting about his body structure. He looked very ordinary and his height put him in disadvantages too. Now that he is 26, no woman will avert their eyes from Tsuna's body if they had the chance. Not too muscular but not lanky either but his body is hot. Always clad in suits and branded shirts; people can still make out the muscles behind his clothing. Tsuna reminded himself that he should not take off his shirt in front of women because there were some times when new maid coming into his bedroom for housekeeping passed out with bleeding nose after accidentally see him get out from the bathroom after a shower. Ryohei also praised his body when they spared together in one of the training room in the mansion.

Finished showering, Tsuna prepared to go downstairs. Dressed in casual clothing aka simple light orange shirt with hooded black cardigans and jeans, Tsuna stride swiftly on the stairs towards the kitchen. Eventually his fashion sense has improved greatly over the years. When he was full charged to work in the office or attending meetings, he will always wore branded suits. Sometime, a shirt with vest would be enough for him and if he gets the feel that he needs to look more sophisticated, he will don the three piece suits. He was always looking like a high class businessman when he had to work. When he was resting or hanging around with his friends, he will always look like a normal civilian accept that people tend to view him as some sort of hot model in disguise.

"Good morning mom, sorry that I took a long time in the shower." Says tsuna with apologetic face.

"No worries, Tsu-kun. Do you have a good night sleep?"ask nana with cheery eyes.

"Yes, mom. The best sleep ever mom. I'm very happy that I can have time to rest." Beamed Tsuna at his mom.

"I'm glad you are having rest now Tsu-kun. I'm worried that you will overwork yourself. Are you sure, that you are here on holiday and not for work business?" this time, Nana has a small frown.

Sighing and putting up a big smile for his mother.

"Don't worry mom. I'm not here on work demand. It's true, I'm barely free these days and that's why I decided to have some good holiday and what place is better to have a good rest than home sweet home with you, mom."

Tsuna can see his mother worry and trying to put up the best smile for him. Who can blame his mom to worry about him? Everytime he went home to Namimori it was on work basis. He already had Vongola base built in Japan and had Hibari in charge of the base. How did he managed to get Hibari to take care of the base is still a big question to other Mafioso. But they had prediction that the base was built in Namimori was one of the reason Hibari agreed to tsuna's request or order. When he came from Italy to Namimori he will always drop by at his mom's house and spend one or two nights there. And everytime he does that, he was always looking tired and there was one time that he actually fainted in the kitchen and this has scared his mother so much. After that, Tsuna remind himself to get a good rest at the base first before going to see his mother.

The worried look on his mother's face had really been one the greatest regret in his life. He vowed to not worry his mother but it was inevitable when he decided to be open about his real work to his mother. He can see the tears in his mother's eyes and Tsuna have never anticipated the reaction that he got on that memorable day. Instead of receiving an expected scold from his mother, he was given a warm big hug from his mother and uncountable thanks from his mother for sharing the 'big' secrets.

Nana Sawada might be an airhead woman to other people eyes but she knows when something wrong happens to his beloved son. She revealed to his son that she always putting up a smile because if she doesn't, who will be able to cheer him when they are the only occupants in the house. She knows that her husband kept something from her and the construction work in the pole was all lies but she kept her airhead attitude because she wants his husband and his son to believe that she is strong and cannot be weakened by any truth.

When Tsuna heard the honest revelation from his mother 4 years ago, he kept crying and vowed again to tell his mother that he will always be open to her. After the revelation, his father was actually lost for words when Tsuna repeats what his mother said in his office. A week after that Tsuna forced his dad to have a good long vacation with his mother and made him stay with his mother. CEDEF management was divided between Basil and Lal Mirch.

It was a tense 2 minutes before Tsuna forcefully break the silence.

"Don't worry mom. I'll be okay. Thank you for worrying about me but I am a big boy already. Instead of thinking about me, have you made up your mind where do you want to go for this summer holiday with dad? And do not think too much about the budget, it will be fully sponsored by me."

With an unnoticed sigh, Nana put on a brighter smile.

"I was thinking of going to paris, but I have to ask your dad too, because he does not seem to keen on going there." With a cute pout, Nana answered to Tsuna's question.

Tsuna sweatdrop. He knows why his dad is not keen on going to Paris. It was because part of CEDEF base is situated in Paris. It will be harder to keep his mom from facing danger if they were going to have vacation there. Even though, iemitsu had honestly revealed his secret life to nana, he and Tsuna are still wary on giving all the details to Nana especially the gory and violent parts.

Fixing his worried face. He went to Nana and give his brightest smile

"Okay, mom. Don't worry I'll tell dad about it and ask him to agree with you. Next thing you know is you and dad will be flying to Paris."

Nana look genuinely happy and tsuna can't help giving a small kiss on his mother's cheek. Nana had long suppressed her surprise towards his son's intimate action but she is happy that tsuna had become affectionate toward herself with the warm hug and small kisses on her cheek. Meanwhile tsuna was oblivious at his mother thought. Tsuna started to become open to show his affection toward ladies, not just his mother after he started going to Italy at the age of 18. He did this out of habit because when he lived in country with kiss on the cheek and hug as normal greetings, he cannot help avoiding them especially when reborn Spartan tutoring insists him to learn the greetings. It's not just him, Yamamoto and Ryohei who are of origin of Japan also had to learn the greeting and sometime do it to Asian ladies out of habit; with Yamamoto gaining fangirls and Ryohei gaining beating from his wife Hana. Only Hibari do not do that because he hates crowding, Gokudera do not do it because he was accustomed to the greeting and sometime he was afraid if what happen to ryohei will happen to him when he started courting Haru, Mukuro do not do it because he rarely interact with ladies and chrome only do it to closes family and friends.

"Alright Tsu-kun, I will count on you. Now, how about you eat your breakfast before we had to reheat it again."

Tsuna just beamed at his mother and sit himself in front of the food.

"Mom lets it together. Oh, where's dad?"

Tsuna likes to have dinner together with his guardians and friends but he knows, not everyone is free from mission and works, so whenever they are assembled in the mansion, he will make sure that everyone will gather to have breakfast, lunch and dinner together.

"Your dad is still asleep upstairs. Leave him be. I'll try to wake him up later. I already had my breakfast but I can accompany you"

With that explanation, tsuna munch on the toast. Leisurely drinking the coffee and reading newspaper, he talks to his mother about many things, his friends, how hard the work is, how his dating life goes on and many more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: khr does not belong to me.

Second chapter is updated quickly because I have the idea. Got writer's block for my school assignment but at the same time has new idea for fanfiction. I felt sorry for my assignment by I have to ditch it for a while.

Note: less dialogue for the main character because I cannot imagine him talking too much like when he was younger.

Trying to keep his eyes open in the class is hard when he barely got enough sleep when he was too excited talking with his brother yesterday's night. This morning when he prepared to go to school the brunet had not woken up yet and honestly, Lambo does not had the heart to wake him up too early just to say he was off to school.

It has been a few month Lambo had not seen his Tsuna-nii. It will be a lie if he said that he does not miss Tsuna. He misses Tsuna and the other guardian so much, but more importantly, he miss Tsuna's well rested look rather than his tired and pale complexion due to exhaustion. Five years ago when Tsuna came over, he remembered hearing Nana's cry when the lovely lady found Tsuna lying unconscious on the kitchen floor. It's not just Nana, Lambo also felt that his heart almost stop by looking at the scene. His Tsuna-nii looked very pale and had a very high fever. With no iemitsu around in the house due to CEDEF problem, Lambo was resorted to call the scary cloud guardian at the base. Even though the call was short and Hibari only gave a curt answer, Lambo had a mild surprised by how fast Hibari was able to show up at Sawada's household. With the help of the aloof guardian, tsuna was sent to one of the medical section in the Vongola base. Thankfully, Tsuna was bright enough to invest in the medical equipment. Being put with IV drip, the usual strong looking Tsuna looked so frail on the bed.

Gokudera and Shamal were called over to Namimori. Even though the other guardians weren't summoned to Japan base, they still showed up with unwarranted worries for Tsuna's wellbeing. Shamal diagnosed Tsuna with high blood pressure and high fever. The shocking news of Tsuna's passing out travelled fast that even Dino came over to visit him. Surprisingly, Reborn also came over and stayed at the base for a few weeks with an excuse that he will need to train Tsuna's tolerance harder when he woke up later. However Lambo knew that Reborn was not being honest. Reborn did worry about Tsuna, but maybe he was too proud to show it easily. At that time Lambo also remembered how miserable Nana looks. Nana stayed at Tsuna's bedside patiently.

When it had been three days and Tsuna had not shown any sign of waking up, everyone had gotten very nervous. Even the calm and composed Yamamoto scowled at Shamal, demanding the doctor to do something. Lambo also remember how he needed to calm Gokudera who took the liberty to release his stress and fear for Tsuna' health by threating Shamal.

At that time almost everyone had stayed vigil and waiting for the brunet to open his eyes. Finally on the fifth day, Tsuna woke up with hoarse voice. Everyone was excited and the happiest one was proven to be nonetheless Nana herself, when she openly cried while holding Tsuna's hand. No one had expected to view the scene; even Iemitsu himself was shocked looking at Nana's tear. Nana's worry for Tsuna was clear evident ever since Tsuna revealed their mafia world.

Remembering the stressful moment, he acknowledges Tsuna do not have it easy even though he is always on the top. In fact, ever since Tsuna had taken over the Vongola leadership, he rarely had time to rest. Lambo regret scolding at Tsuna when the brunet forgot to call him on his birthday. He felt really stupid when he decided to give Tsuna silent treatment when the brunet decided to came over to Japan just to deliver the birthday gift personally despite being very busy at the moment. Lambo literally blamed himself when Shamal said that Tsuna fainted due to excessive exhaustion. The high blood pressure diagnosis also did not help people to keep themselves at ease. Truthfully just how stressful was Tsuna's life that he gets high blood pressure at the age of 21?

Starting at that point, Lambo had never demanded anything from Tsuna. Nevertheless starting from the year onwards, tsuna had never failed to show up at the house to wish him happy birthday.

"…mbo?" faintly a voice called for him.

"lambo?" this time the voice is getting clearer calling his name.

Suddenly a chalk was thrown across the class and second before it hit the wavy haired teenager's forehead, his hand easily captured the chalk. Everyone in the class just gasped at the situation and finally that get the teenager's attention.

"Lambo, if you want to sleep, don't bother coming to the class" said the same voice that had been calling his name previously.

Fixing his attention towards the male in front of the class, Lambo sheepishly said.

"Sorry sensei, I did not get enough sleep yesterday."

Even though the answer sounds lazy and bored, his classmate and his teacher are clear enough that the answer was enough deemed as polite considering it was from Lambo.

Lambo looked lazy and always looked bored with everything, but honestly he was one of the most brilliant students in the school. He entered the high school with full score on his entrance exam. During the entrance ceremony, Lambo blatantly rejected the request for his speech as the top student. In the end, the principal had to request the second best student to give the entrance speech.

No one realized that Lambo was the top student in the school based on the entrance exam score. With his 'no-care' to the world demeanor, other students and teachers dismissed him as lazy, stupid and not worth paying attention to. That was until the first test result shows Lambo brilliant brain. Everyone especially the teachers were baffled and there were even some people accused him of cheating. Finally, the principal revealed that it was no concern that Lambo can get the highest score because he was the top student who deliberately decline to give the entrance speech. Starting on that day, everyone changed their impression on Lambo about him being stupid, nevertheless the 'lazy' impression still stuck on Lambo because no matter how much the teacher wanted him to participate in the class activity, he just blatantly rejected it with no second thoughts. And till to this day, people are still wondering, why bright student like him wants to go to the average Namimori High School. With a brain like him, he can easily get accepted into any prestigious high school.

Unknown to others, the reason Lambo decided to go to the school is because he wants to stay near Nana all the time and kept his promise to his Tsuna-nii. Ever since, Tsuna decided to put Lambo into the family registry, Lambo promised Tsuna that he will always take care of Nana. Tsuna had to go to Italy shortly after the inheritance ceremony and further his study in Italy. Tsuna seems very sad that he was not able to go to his high school graduation ceremony like other normal people. Thus Lambo stepped in and told Tsuna that he will make sure to attend the graduation ceremony like other people. Lambo remember seeing the happy smile on Tsuna's face when he announced it boldly. Now he is trying to live a normal student life as Tsuna had wish.

Lambo's brain was not the only part that made him the center of attention. Recently he started to undergo growth spurt which made many girls following him around and asking him to date them.

With a boring face Lambo keep rejecting them but the more he rejects the girls, he realized that his fangirl had increased ten folds. When he was in middle school, his afro head always become the center of laughing stock among his classmates. A few weeks after the entrance ceremony, Gokudera came over to Namimori with Tsuna on business matter. Few normal insults were exchange between him and Gokudera with finally Tsuna reprimanding both of them for almost tearing up the training room in the base. As a payback, Gokudera paid his revenge by cutting Lambo's hair when he was asleep. The effect might not be as Gokudera had expected because, after the afro head woke up with no afro anymore, everyone was praising Lambo's new hair. Lambo knew who cut his hair and use that to his advantage by saying that it was Gokudera who cut it for him ending with Gokudera being asked by several people for haircut. Lambo remember that he could not stop laughing when he sees Gokudera's face when his revenge backfired. Nevertheless, he knows that Gokudera just cared about him in weird ways.

Puberty always does wonders. He knows about it by observing the magic of puberty happen towards Tsuna and the other guardians. Fortunately for him, hormones decided not to play jokes like what happened to his Tsuna-nii. Lambo did not get the liberty of experiencing severe muscle ache but he do found it amusing that he actually needed to buy new uniform for the 6th time in 2 weeks because he kept growing and getting tall. At the height of 5 feet 8 inch, it is impossible to not notice the teenager because people remember he was only 5 feet tall a month ago. Girls have sharper eyes when they can see how handsome Lambo is when he becomes taller in what they think in a blink of eyes. Lambo also garnered the boys' attention because he got more fangirls and jelousy are obvious in their eyes. But it does not stop some boys admiring him and wishing that they can undergo puberty just like Lambo.

"Sensei, can I go home? I don't think I can stay awake any longer." Ask Lambo with a yawn to the teacher in front of the class.

Thinking, he would rather pay attention toward student who want to learn in the summer supplementary class, the adult just sighed and answer calmly, knowing Lambo actually do not need the class because he only failed some of the monthly test due to the seasonal flu.

"okay then, you're dismissed. Take care on your way home."

Smiling sheepishly toward the male teacher and bowing a little bit, he went out of the class with droopy eyes.

A few steps from the classroom, he heard the other student complaint on how easy Lambo get dismissed from the boring summer class.

"if you want to get dismissed like him, make sure you score good grades in your next test" the teacher voice rang in the classroom.

Truthfully, Lambo really do respect the teacher because that male teacher never judges him by his appearance and good at teaching too.

Whistling lightly in the corridor, Lambo walk slowly to home sweet home. He cannot wait to see Tsuna again but it is already 10 in the morning. Remembering Tsuna told him that he got an appointment at that time, Lambo has no reason to rush home.


End file.
